On My Father's Wings
by Red's-Fury
Summary: SONGFIC On My Father's WingsThe Corrs from Quest for Camelot Danny's daughter and the Casper High Talent Show


**_OMG! It's a songfic! YAY! ... ... ...(cricket chirps)... ... ..."_**

**_Anway, this is just another short in between chapters for Demons and__ Ghosts_**_. **I will try to have the next chapter up by this weekend so it will coincide with the new movie. can't make any promises though.**_

_**I don't own any characters from Danny Phantom, I don't own the movie Quest for Camelot, and I don't own this song. Wish i did though. but as the saying goes, "if wishes were horses, beggars would ride."**_

_**On with the show! **_**  
**

**On My Father's Wings**

"Rea? You're up next."

The dark-haired girl raised a hand and nodded her head, then went back to picking invisible threads off her outfit.

Andrea Fenton, or Rea as she was more commonly called, stood backstage at the Casper High Annual Talent Show. The senior, daughter of Sam and Danny Fenton, had a good voice and had entered the contest on a dare from her best friend.

Rea had dark hair, pale skin, and bright eyes, like both parents. She already plans for after high school and didn't really need the money the winner got, but she had made a promise to Ashley, daughter of Tucker and Valerie Foley, that she would at least try.

Her usual outfit of T-shirt, jeans, and combat boots had been ditched for a dark blue skirt with purple fringe, a light purple off-the-shoulder peasant top, black combat boots, and purple fingerless gloves. Her bright blue eyes were accented with light purple eye shadow and set off with black mascara and red lipstick.

The stage manager came back and ushered the girl into position while the previous performer was finishing up.

"Thank you, Miss Foley, for that unusual robot," the vice-principal clapped lightly as the girl curtsied and headed off the stage. As she passed Andrea, Ashley gave her best friend a grin and a thumbs-up, both of which were returned with a nervous grin and shaky wave.

"Up next, we have Andrea Fenton singing 'On My Father's Wings' by The Corrs." He clapped again, set the microphone in its stand, and went to stand off to one side.

The lights went out and someone could be heard moving on stage.

When the lone spotlight came up, a solitary figure stood holding a mic. "Hi, everybody. Like Mr. Jones said, I'll be singing 'On My Father's Wings.' This is a tribute to my dad, who couldn't be here tonight."

The girl gave a small nod, and the music began playing. In the back of the auditorium, a door opened and a single figure slipped through, unable to be seen through the darkness.

_**If you were with me now,**_

_**I'd find myself in you**_

_**If you were with me now,**_

**_You're the only one who knew_**

_**All the things we planned to do**_

Andrea's black hair began to fade to white as she began the next verse.

_**I want to live my life,**_

**_The way you said I would_**

_**With courage as my light,**_

_**Fighting for what's right,**_

_**Like you made me believe I could**_

The girl's eyes were closed as her once pale skin darkened to a deep tan. The figure in darkness shifted his grip on the bundle in his arms.

_**And I will fly on my father's wings**_

_**To places I have never been**_

_**There is so much I've never seen **_

**_And I can feel_**

_**His heartbeat still**_

**_And I will do great things_**

_**On my father's wings**_

The peasant top slowly changed to a tight fitting green sleeveless turtleneck

_**This world I'll never see**_

_**My dreams that just won't be**_

_**This horse's stride**_

_**With one day's ride**_

_**Will have covered more distance than me**_

The figure started to drift towards the stage as Andrea sang the next verse.

_**And I will fly on my father's wings**_

_**To places I have never been**_

**_There is so much I've never seen_**

_**And I can feel**_

**_His heartbeat still_**

_**And I will do great things**_

_**On my father's wings**_

The fingerless gloves were now up to her elbows and the dark-blue skirt had been replaced with loose black jeans. The black combat boots were now white moccasins.

_**Someday,**_

_**With his spirit beside me**_

_**And his memory to guide me**_

_**I will be free to-**_

Here, the girl's eyes snapped open to reveal a neon green color. Many in the crowd gasped and the approaching figure stopped just a few feet from the stage, seemingly invisible.

_**Fly on my father's wings**_

_**To places I have never been**_

_**There is so much I've never seen**_

_**And I can feel**_

_**His heartbeat still **_

_**And I will do great things**_

_**On my father's wings**_

_**On my father's wings**_

As the song ended, Andrea vanished without a sound. The crowd was silent before a lone figure began clapping. Soon, the entire audience was clapping loudly and chanting, "Encore! Encore!"

Andrea reappeared, dressed in her original outfit and blushing slightly. As she stood off to the side waiting with the other contestants for the winner to be announced, she looked around discreetly for the person who had started the applause. She could barely make out someone standing near the right corner of the stage holding something. She stared for a while before she realized the announcer was naming the winners.

"…and first place goes to Miss Ashley Foley and her break-dancing robot!" The clapping had died down to a respectable level but Ashley accepted the award with a smile.

"This year's Grand Prize Winner will not only receive this beautiful trophy and their name on The Wall of Fame, but also a check for $1,000 to do with as they choose. And that person is…Andrea Fenton!"

This time, the applause thundered through the auditorium as Andrea made her way forward to microphone, a small blush gracing her cheeks.

"Thanks so much! But, I don't want or need the money. I'd like to donate it to the school to be used to improve the Music program." The vice-principal nodded and handed Andrea the trophy, which she held proudly as she looked out on the crowd.

Suddenly, a voice spoke up from the corner of the stage. "You know, you're mother won the talent show her senior by singing about me as well."

Every head snapped to the right side of the stage. There, in all his ghostly glory, stood Danny Phantom holding what looked to be a bouquet of tulips.

"Dad!" Andrea rushed to hug her father. He laughed and returned the hug, holding the flowers off to the side so they didn't get squished.

He held her at arms length and presented the bouquet to her. "These are for you, my Princess. You didn't think I'd let some dumb ghost keep me from seeing my daughter's performance, did you?"

Andrea smiled and shook her head enthusiastically, causing her dark hair to fly all over the place.

Danny laughed and placed an arm around his daughter's shoulders. They left the stage to thunderous applause. On the way out, Sam met up with them, and the family flew home, Danny carrying his wife with his daughter at his side, clutching her trophy and bouquet.

**_Yay! It's done. Not sure if I like the ending, though. oh well. Leave me a review! Then, we'll go have cookies with Skulker! ( I watched Reign Storm before I typed this up. That line is hilarious!)_**


End file.
